Mixed Up Curse
by xSuper-Fan
Summary: Flora was just walking through the forest when she saw a tree. A perfect tree for climbing. So she climbed it, But what happens when she falls? Sorry, I'm bad at summary's. Nothing bad in it. Hope you enjoy!
1. Mixed Up Curse -1

Flora sat down at her desk and sighed. "Why do we have to have school today?" She said. No one answered her, as usual. She sighed and reached back, pulling her short black hair into a ponytail. _I wish I could go outside._ She thought, looking out the window.

She heard a loud clap and looked at the teacher. "Hello Everyone." The teacher said. "Today we have a pop quiz!" Flora along with a few others moaned. _Why!?_ She thought, but started to do it.

The rest of the day went slowly, but finally school let out. Flora ran out, doing a little happy dance. Everyone just walked by, used to this, as she did it everyday.

She sighed and started to walk home. She got about One-Fourth there before deciding against it. She instead went into the woods, walking along the trail. About an hour later she stood in front of an tree. "This is perfect for climbing." She said out loud, and grabbed for the first branch.

A voice stopped her. She looked over to see Tohru looking back at her. A few moments of silence passed between them before Tohru said. "Oh. I forgot to say hi. Hi!" Flora stared at her a few more second, then shook her head. "Hi." She said back.

She lowered her hand and stepped away from the tree. "What are you doing out here?" Tohru asked. "I was just walking. I didn't want to go home just yet." Tohru nodded. "But I should get home." Tohru nodded again. "I'll see you at school."

Flora nodded and started to walk away. She glanced at the tree. _I'll be back. _

**xSuper-Fan here. This is just a random idea I had for a fanfic. And this is just the small start. So don't worry. The next chapter is longer. Also Flora has short black hair, which she wears in a ponytail most the time. And Hazel eyes. Also I will try to update this as fast as I can, but It sort of a side project till I finish Mixed Lives. Also I don't really like the Title but I couldn't think of anything else, so it's not that good. **

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She wrote 5 fanfics. Call Of Love, Anime Time, X Erza, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls From Yokai Academy. You should check them out, they're really good. **


	2. Mixed Up Curse -2

Flora sat down at her desk. "Hi Tohru." She said, smiling. Over the past week her and Tohru had become good friends. "Hi Flora. Do you want to come over after school?" She asked. "Oh, um sure!" She said. Tohru smiled. "Okay. Maybe you'll become friends with Yuki or Shigure or Kyo." Flora laughed slightly. "I'm already friends with Yuki. Well sorta."

Tohru shook her head. "But what about Kyo? Or Shigure? You never meant him." "Stop worrying so much Tohru. I'm sure i'll be good friends with them. Well maybe not Kyo. We don't mix." I said, glancing at Kyo. Tohru looked down at her feet. "But I'm sure we will be good friends soon. I just need to get to know him better." I say quickly.

Tohru looked up again. "I knew you would." Flora smiled, then looked at Kyo again. _Maybe. _"Do you always walk in the woods after school? I mean to get to your house?" Flora asked. "Well not usually right after school. I have to go to work after school, but to get home I always have to walk through the woods." Flora thought for a minute. "Wait. You should be at work then!" She started to turn around but Tohru grabbed her arm. "Wait! It's okay! I got the day off."

Flora turned back around. "Okay. Come on lets get walking." Tohru smiled, then started to walk with Flora. Soon Flora stops in front of a tree. Tohru looked at her. "Why did you stop?" Without looking at her Flora says, "I'm going to climb the tree." "No! No! You can't do that!"

But Flora had already begun climbing up it. "Don't go to high!" She called. Flora smiled to herself. She looked down at saw Tohru was looking towards her left, back down the path. Flora shrugged and went higher. She looked down and gulped. "Maybe I went too high." She whispered. "Okay going down." She said, reaching her foot for the branch.

She felt the branch and put more weight on the foot. Then she put the other foot down and carefully let go of the branches she was holding with her hands. She started to walk towards the base of the tree, then before she knew it her foot slipped.

Then she felt herself falling. The leaves whipped against her face and she took a moment to realize she was falling. _What do I do?!_ She thought, but realized she could do nothing. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard ground below her. She heard Tohru scream when she broke through the leaves, but never felt the ground.

Instead she felt cloth under her. She opened one eye, then another. She had fallen on someone. She realized. It wasn't Tohru.

The person wasn't wearing the school uniform.

She looked up slowly to see who she'd fallen on. And out of anyone. It was Kyo. Realizing her arms were wrapped around him she quickly rolled off him. Tohru stared at Kyo, her eyes wide in surprise.

Flora quickly stood up. "S-sorry. I'm umm going to go home." She said. As Flora walked away she glanced over her shoulder and saw Kyo had gotten into a sitting position, and he was staring at her, confused and surprised. _Why is he confused? Well a girl did just fall out of a tree on him._

Flora waited on the trail her and Tohru were walking on the other day. She hadn't gone to school that day but she felt she needed to see Tohru. Soon she heard footsteps and stood up.

Looking down the trail she saw it wasn't Tohru. This person had orange hair. After a few more steps she realized it was Kyo. Not wanting to talk to him, she jumped behind a tree. She heard the footsteps draw near, then stop.

She closed her eyes. _Please don't say my name. Please don't!_ I shouted to myself. "Flora." My heart sank, but I didn't move hoping he would continue walking. When I didn't hear the footstep I peeked out from the tree to see Kyo staring back at me. I stepped out from the tree, but didn't move any closer. I looked down at my feet. After a few minutes I looked back up to see Kyo standing in front of me.

Suddenly, to even my surprise I hugged him. I felt him tense up, so I quickly stepped away. "Sorry. For falling on you." I whispered, looking down at me feet some more. When I looked back up Kyo was long gone.

**xSuper-Fan here! I decided to work on this. Right after I put up the first one. So after this it will be a couple days before I update, but I do update fast. Or try. I do hope you like it! **

**Shout-Out of ErzaScarletMeow203. She has written 5 fanfics. X Erza, Anime Time, The Weirdest Days, Call Of Love, and The Girls From Yokai Academy. Read them! **


	3. Mixed Up Curse -3

Flora continued to wait, then heard Tohru voice. She heard another voice, and recognized it was Yuki. As she stood waiting, Tohru noticed her and ran over.

"Flora! Why were you not a school? Do you feel okay." Flora offered a half smile. "I'm okay." Yuki had caught up and was standing behind Tohru. "Oh, hi Yuki." Flora said, turning towards him. "Hello Flora." He said back.

"What are you doing here so late?" Tohru asked Flora. "Oh, I just wanted to apologize for scaring you when I fell on Kyo the other day." Yuki eyes widen a bit, but quickly went back to normal. "Oh it's okay. I'm glad you're okay." Tohru said, smiling. "Okay. I'm glad, but I should get back home." Flora said, and started to walk away. "Okay! Bye Flora. See you at school!" Tohru called, waving.

After Flora had gone, Yuki turned to Tohru. "Flora fell on Kyo?" He asked. "Oh um yeah. She fell out of a tree on top of him." Tohru said. Yuki continued to look at her questionably. "Don't worry! He didn't change. Though she was practically hugging him." Tohru said, thinking.

Yuki started to walk again. "Well he didn't change." Yuki said. Tohru smiled. "Okay!"

Back at the Sohma House, Kyo was sitting on the roof, more quiet than usual. Tohru stood outside the house and call up to him, "Kyo! Are you okay!?" Kyo looked down at her. "Yes." He said, then jumped down.

"But you're acting strange." Tohru said. Kyo looked at her. "How so?" Tohru thought for a moment. "Well your quieter than usual. And you haven't tried to fight Yuki yet…" She started to reach for Kyo arm.

Kyo moved him arm and looked away. "I'm fine. Like I said." "Kyo…" Tohru said. Yuki walked out. "Tohru why don't you go make dinner?" "Oh I forgot! Sorry!" She said, before running inside.

Yuki walked towards Kyo. Kyo looked at him, knowing what he wanted but didn't say anything. "Kyo." Yuki said. "I'm not telling you anything, stupid Rat." Kyo said, glaring at him. "You may not tell me, but you will tell Akito."

Kyo looked at him surprise, then went back to glaring. "You wouldn't." He said. "I would, Kyo." Kyo continued to glare at him for a few moments, then sighed. "Fine. She did fall on top of me, and I didn't change." He looked away. "And she may have straight forward hugged me and I didn't change."

He didn't hear anything for a while but finally Yuki said, "I'll tell Akito." Kyo wheeling around. "Why do you have to tell him? I didn't change. She doesn't know a thing!" He yelled. "Just the reason. You should have changed but didn't.

Akito will want to know." Kyo glared at him, then turned and ran off into the forest. Yuki stared at the forest for a bit then went inside. "Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked, when they had all sat down. "He ran off into the forest." Yuki said calmly.

"Again?" Shigure said, then added. "Did he loss to you again?" "No. We just talked." Shigure shrugged. "Weird of him to run into the forest then." Tohru nodded.

Kyo sat in a tree, watching an ant make it way across the branch. "Stupid Yuki. Stupid Akito. Stupid." He muttered, clenching his fist. "Why are you telling him. You know he's just going to erase her memories. Even if I didn't change." He stopped, hearing light footsteps on the path below.

Thinking it's Yuki, he jumped up higher, then peered down. "Of course it's the stupid Rat." He muttered, watching Yuki walk away. Kyo jumped back down to his lower branch, and continued to watch the ant.

"Kyo." He jumped as his name was said. Looking down he saw Tohru looked up at him. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "Looking for you. You shouldn't spend all night out here." She said. "Hmp." Was his only respond but he jumped down.

He started to walk away, Tohru walking by his side. After a few minutes she asked, "I wonder why you didn't change." Kyo stayed quiet. "Kyo. Talk to me." Tohru said, stopping. "I have nothing to say." He said, not stopping.

Tohru started to walk again, slowly this time. Kyo arrived back at the house and walked in, ignoring Shigure welcome. He walked up to his room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Shigure asked when Tohru came in. "He's just thinking." She sat down. "What about? It is about Flora hugging him?" "Wait! How did you know about that?" "I was spying on Kyo and Yuki conversation." Shigure said, shrugging.

"Where is Yuki?" Tohru asked, looking around. "He's heading for Akito house." Tohru looked out the door, and down the path. _Are they going to erase Flora's memories? _

"Knock Knock." Yuki stood in front of the Sohma family house. "Come in." He heard from inside. He walked in to find Akito sitting on the floor, staring at him.

"Hello Akito." Yuki said, walking in. "Yuki. Why are you here?" He asked. "I have something I think you would like to here." He said. "What is it?" Akito said. "Well, Kyo was hugged by a girl." He started. "I'll have Hatori erase her memories." Akito said, simply.

"Ah. But he didn't change." Akito remained silent, then said. "What is this girl's name?" "Flora Ray. She's in Tohru class." "I will think on it. Now leave." Akito said. "Of Course." Yuki said, then left, walking back home.

**xSuper-Fan Here! Next chapter! I hope you like it! Made it longer than usual because of the wait. Sorry for that! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. It's half written already.**

**Shout-Out to ErzaScarletMeow203. She wrote 5 fanfics. X Erza, Anime Time, Call Of Love, The Weirdest Days, and The Girls From Yokai Academy. Check them out!**


End file.
